bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Yew's Diary/Bestiary/Plants
The following is a list of Bestiary entries for Plants from Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer. Information on enemies is constantly updated as multiples of an enemy are defeated. Each character writes their own comments about the enemy and are denoted by a different color and icon: *Yew writes in the default text color and his icon is the white lion symbol. *Magnolia writes in blue and her icon is a magnolia. *Tiz writes in green and his icon is a belt. *Edea writes in orange and her icon is her bow. *Altair writes in purple and his icon is a purple feather pen. Plants Appling :An apple sprite. It also looks kind of like a human. :Yew: These woodland sprites often appear in children's fairy tales. They were created by an ancient sage, who breathed life into apples so they could be his servants. :Yew: When I was studying at Al-Khampis, I researched appling myths from around the world. Some stories said it was a sage who created the applings, others said it was a magician, or a god, or a scholar. They all agreed, however, that when the creator died, the applings stayed in his forest to protect and guard it. :Yew: It looks like they can heal their friends by offering a bite of their own flesh. An Apple a Day, it's called. Alfred tells me that when he was a child, he met an appling in the woods that offered him a bite of itself. ---- ;Appling :A spirit of the forest that was created from apples. :These spirits devoted themselves to caring for and tending the one who created them, and when their master died, they turned to protecting the forest where they live. They can cure allies by offering a healthy bite of their flesh with Apple a Day. Ancient sages, wood wizards, wandering scholars—no one knows who first created the applings. Crab Appling :An apple spirit. Sort of venomous. Actually, totally venomous. :Yew: The Bad Apple attack inflicts poison on a single victim. :Yew: You can tell they're poisoned just by the look of them. Beats me why anyone would try biting into one. :Yew: According to a book I read, crab applings appear in places where people's hearts are wicked. :Yew: An old wives' tale says that good children always find healthy apples to eat, while bad children end up with poisonous crab apples. Alfred and Nikolai have both said that applings offered them a bit of their flesh... So what does that say about Janne and me? ---- ;Crab Appling :A spirit of the forest that was created from apples. :An old wives' tale says that good children always find healthy apples to eat, while bad children end up with poisonous crab apples. Could it be that apples react to evil in people's hearts, and turn into crab apples in response? Granny Appling :The granny appling is a variant of the regular appling. Mouth-puckering and strong. :Tiz: It boosts its defense with Extra Tart, then plays Hardball by adding its physical defense as damage in a very powerful attack. :Edea: Very wily and cunning... Say, what makes an apple shine? Anyone know? :Tiz: Well, apples secrete a sheen of oil to keep them from drying out. They say that this is a sign that they are ripe to eat. :Magnolia: Well! Listen to Tiz—who knew we had an apple expert in our midst? :Altair: Ah, granny applings. They bring back memories. Apparently, they are descended from experimental breeds developed to test artisanal aerial drive units and autonomous thinking systems. ---- ;Granny Appling :The granny appling is believed to be a variant of the regular appling. :This apple sprite first raises its physical defense with Extra Tart, then plays Hardball by adding that physical defense as damage in a mighty attack. Incidentally, apples secrete a sheen of oil to keep them from drying out, and this is the sign that they are ripe to eat. Paradise Appling :A sudden appling mutation, maybe? It appears to drip with blood... :Tiz: It has a really weird fragrance. Unpleasant...but at the same time, strangely alluring. :Edea: Forbidden Fruit makes a single victim fall in love... Scary...yet, interesting... :Magnolia: Very interesting indeed. :Tiz: Yeah. Food for thought. :Yew: Definitely...interesting. :Altair: Hmmm. It is strange that a monster possessing such a trait should evolve naturally. I detect the hand of an intelligent creator... :Yew: I heard from an old man in town that paradise applings are an artificial breed. Apparently, there was this man who created the creature to cause a nation to fall into decay and corruption. But his creation was so successful that he feared its power, and so instead of using it, he released it far out in the wilderness. :Edea: Huh. You think that's true? ---- ;Paradise Appling :A sudden mutation of a normal appling, with a fragrance that can make men go mad. :This strange and dangerous fruit is as red as if it were dipped in blood. With Forbidden Fruit, it compels a single target to take a bite and fall helplessly in love. History records that the fruit was created by a certain man to corrupt a nation, but the fruit escaped and now grows wild. Treant :Gnarled ghost tress that wander dark forests. But they don't scare me! No way! :Magnolia: I suppose they are ghosts, of a sort. I had no idea there were so many spooks in this world. :Yew: You bet there are! There are floating, wispy ghosts and dead souls that possess inanimate objects and snake people and werewolves... Ghosts are everywhere! :Edea: For someone who hates them so much, you sure know a lot about them. :Yew: In my opinion, treants are an example of souls infesting objects. Fortunately, they look more or less like trees, rather than floaty ghouls or whatever, so they score low on my ghost terror scale. :Magnolia: Your ghost terror scale? :Altair: Treants are guardians of the forest, tasked with eliminating contaminants and intruders. They have no will of their own, but rather blindly follow that of the forest itself. Treants lull their foes to sleep with Lullaby and poke them to death with pointy branches. Then they absorb the nutrients from the corpse before continuing their endless roaming. ---- ;Treant :The mindless guardians of the forest, treants eliminate any foreign contaminants they find. :Absorbing nutrients from the bodies of their victims, these nearly immortal creatures tirelessly roam among the trees. They lull their foes to sleep with Lullaby and then poke them to death with their pointy branches. Dryad :An aromatic guardian of the forest. It releases sweet, fragrant smoke when burned. :Edea: Be careful of this one. The delicious smell makes you start daydreaming about food and the next thing you know you're chewing on a friend's arm! :Tiz: It's true. Sweet Scent is a special attack that bewitches its victims. ...And for future reference, my arm is NOT a chocolate-coated banana, okay? :Magnolia: ...I'm glad I wasn't the only one who fell under its spell. I couldn't stop thinking about chocolate ice cream. :Yew: Chocolate donuts for me. :Altair: The dryad is an ancient fruit tree that became conscious and learned how to walk on its roots. The sound of its Moan reduces your ability to defend yourself against physical attacks. If it then charms you as well, you are in serious danger. ---- ;Dryad :A tree-like monster that casts bewitching spells. :Dryads toy with unfortunates who become lost in the woods, using Sweet Scent to charm them and Moan to reduce their ability to defend themselves. Apparently, being charmed can make some people mistake their friends for cake, or even worse. Hamadryad :A monstrous tree that lulls its victims to sleep before killing them. Stay awake! :Tiz: Its Lullaby attack can put whole parties to sleep. :Magnolia: Then it uses R.I.P. to make sure you never wake up again. That's very cunning, for a tree. :Edea: Sleepy heads can be woken by magic, a remedy, or by being attacked. So don't worry if you nod off. I promise to give you a good whack on the head to wake you up again. :Altair: If you are afflicted by sleep, you are unable to act for as long as the effect persists, but there are many cures. However, the hamadryad is especially dangerous because it can put all of you to sleep at once, so special precautions are called for. For example, clothespins can be used to nullify any sleep enchantment. ---- ;Hamadryad :A monstrous tree that feeds on those who become lost in the forest. :The hamadryad puts its foes to sleep with Lullaby, then uses R.I.P. to make sure they never wake up. Sleeping victims can be awoken by magic, a remedy, or being attacked, but the best defense is to wear a sleep ward accessory of some kind. Alraune :The plant's roots look like a man—and they moved and attacked us like a man, too. :Tiz: In the old days, people would chew on alraune petals for an extra boost of energy. :Yew: You're just full of interesting facts, sir! Did you also know that alraune is an ingredient used in ethers? :Edea: I tried chewing the petals! They tasted horrible, but I was so energized I couldn't move, and my eyes locked open, as big as saucers! :Altair: Are you sure that wasn't the Paralyzing Pollen? ---- ;Alraune :The roots are strangely anthropomorphic, but don't be fooled. It's still a plant. :The alraune happily attacks unwary humans, immobilizing them with its Paralyzing Pollen. Its petals are used in ether recipes, and supposedly are mildly stimulating when chewed. Although I wouldn't advise doing that, not after seeing what happened to Edea when she tried it. Mandragora :A monster plant with pale purple flowers. Well, really, it's more like a big radish. :Yew: A radish that uses Poisonous Pollen to inflict poison on whole parties. :Tiz: We definitely need to go into more details about this for the bestiary. Professor Edea, if you please! :Edea: Ahem. The mandragora is part of the radish family, and is an important part of Eternian cuisine and an essential ingredient in our famous winter stews. :In late fall, many people in Eternia form hunting parties and set out into the countryside for the annual mandragora harvest. :Mandragoras are too bitter to be eaten straight away. Instead, the poison must be carefully removed. :Wherever you go in Eternia in late fall, you will see the radishes hanging to dry from eaves and windows. The scene is a poetic reminder that winter is almost upon us. :Magnolia: Wonderfully said! It's like we have a trained botanist in our midst. :Edea: Master taught me his famous poison extraction methods. People were always accosting me in the streets, asking me how long they should hang their radishes and things like that. :Yew: Maybe we should just call you Dr. Radish. :Edea: Thanks! ...Wait. You're not making fun of me, are you? ---- ;Mandragora :The dreaded monstrous form of the common Eternian radish. :It hunts humans in packs, using Poisonous Pollen to envenomate entire parties. However, in late fall the people of Eternia turn the tables, going out in large groups to harvest mandragora before the winter sets in. After extracting the poison, the mandragora are safe to eat, and are the key ingredient in Eternia's famous winter stew. Alrosene :A plant monster with a red flower. Of course, every rose has its thorns... :Edea: Yew, are you saying what I think you're saying? That you've seen through my prickly exterior and seen the beautiful flower that lies within? :Magnolia: Hey, I've got sharp thorns too, you know. :Yew: Yes, yes. You're both beautiful roses. Spikes and all. :Edea: It's nice of you to notice... Although you could sound more sincere about it. :Magnolia: I'll say! :Tiz: You know, cacti have way more thorns than roses... :Yew: You've got a point, sir! :Edea: And just what are you implying, Tiz!? :Yew: Any''way. Vampiric Thorn counters a single-target physical attack with an HP-draining strike, and is unique to the alrosene.'' ---- ;Alrosene :A plant monster found deep in Florem, easily identified by its bright red flowers. :This plant looks for all the world like a rose, but with arms, legs, and even a face. Vampiric Thorn, with which it counters a physical attack with an HP-draining attack of its own, is unique to the alrosene. Rafflesia :This large flower likes to hide underwater in the Geyser Grotto. :Magnolia: You can smell its sweet fragrance even through the stink of sulfur. :Tiz: Many flowers lure their prey with fragrance. Perhaps the rafflesia is no different. :Yew: Edea, watch out for sweet smells! Edea, you don't want to fall victim to its Parasitism! :Edea: Why are you telling me, specifically? It's almost as if you think I'm the type who falls for simple tricks and ruses... :Tiz: I wouldn't mind so much, if you two weren't the King and Queen of Getting Caught by Parasitism. :Magnolia: At least it gives them something to bond over. ---- ;Rafflesia :The roots are strangely anthropomorphic, but don't be fooled. It's still a plant. :The rafflesia happily ambushes unwary humans, and entices animal prey with its sickly sweet scent before hitting them with Parasitism. Myconid :These mushrooms grow all through the forest, and attack if you get too close. :Magnolia: I thought they looked delicious, but when I went to pick one, it attacked me. I almost leapt out of my skin! :Yew: Delicious? I don't know... :Tiz: Perhaps if you slice them thinly and sprinkle them on a salad? :Altair: If you do start slicing them up, make sure they are dead first. Myconids respond to physical attacks by releasing Spores and growing more allies. :Magnolia: That's right. Toast them first over an open fire—they hate flames. :Edea: Roasted mushrooms, good idea. But you don't want to overdo it—something like firaga will just burn them to ash. ---- ;Myconid :Easily mistaken for a normal mushroom, when humans approach it suddenly grows and attacks. In addition to delivering physical blows, it releases Spores to increase its number. Fire is its major weakness, so bring along a fire spell or two. Fungus :A giant mushroom colored a venomous purple. It creeps me out the way it wriggles. :Magnolia: Did anyone see the fungus giving bits of meat to one of the plants with white roots? What was that about? :Altair: Count yourselves lucky—many a fungologist would give his right arm to witness such an act. You see, fungi are known to tame mandragoras with gifts of food, and entice them to fight on their behalf. That is what you witnessed. :Tiz: I get it. They can release Chaos Spores in response to physical blows, but they can't inflict much damage themselves. So they enlist the help of stronger plants. (I guess this also means that mandragoras can walk.) :Edea: It's like how I bailed Yew out in Pilgrim's Grove that time. :Tiz: It is...? :Edea: What I'm saying is, Yew was alone and in trouble in Pilgrim's Grove. And I came along and helped him. Got it now? :Yew: Not...exactly... :Magnolia: You mean, Edea is the mandragora, and Yew is...a fungus? ---- ;Fungus :A mushroom monster that inhabits colder climes. :When attacked, the fungus releases Chaos Spores in response, sowing confusion amongst its foes. The fungus shares its habitat with mandragoras, whose loyalty it buys with regular gifts of animal meat. Ghost Fungus :Mushrooms with an electric charge that glow eerily in the dark. :King Khamer, former ruler of Ancheim, was always casting about for a new source of energy to replace wind power, and he even ordered his scientists to try and harvest electricity from the ghost fungi of Florem. :Edea: I heard about that. Ghost fungi respond to blows with a lightning counter attack, so soldiers were ordered to keep hitting them with clubs. :Tiz: What happened? :Yew: Just what you'd expect to happen. The lightning attacks inflicted paralysis, and it didn't take long for the research team to run out of ambulatory soldiers. :Tiz: Shocking! :Yew: Then the ghost fungi escaped from the lab and the streets of Ancheim were overrun. It took ages to clean up the mess. :Magnolia: What with the inhospitable desert and renegade fungi, Ancheim doesn't catch many breaks. ---- ;Ghost Fungus :A mushroom charged with electricity that glows in the dark. :The light of this fungus, shimmering ghost-like in the night forest, is what gives it its name. It responds to physical attacks with lightning counter attacks that can paralyze its victims. Danger: Do Not Touch is the order of the day. In Ancheim, engineers tried to harness the electricity to generate power, but the effort failed. Nepenthes :A giant plant monster that lurks in the darkest woods. Sticky, stringy, and stretchy. :Edea: Hey, you know what this thing did? It stole my weapon! :Tiz: Yeah. Annoying, isn't it? Although at least you get it back eventually. :Magnolia: Watch out for the Lethal Venom as well. :Altair: Ensnare is a unique and surprising ability that the monster uses to steal the weapons of its attackers. Stolen weapons are returned at the end of battle, but until then, you have to make do without—or use a special ability of your own. You must be prepared to fight barehanded when entering a battle with this creature. ---- ;Nepenthes :A plant monster that can be found deep in the darkest woods. :The sap in its body acts like a powerful acid, which the creature uses to dissolve its unfortunate prey in a matter of moments. It has the vexing ability Ensnare, with which it steals the weapons of its attackers when they land a blow. Human Trap :A man-eating plant of the darkest woods. Get too close, and before you know it... :Tiz: Snap, you're plant food! ...Or so I thought, until I found myself spat out on the ground, some distance from the fight. Lucky me...I guess. :Edea: You had us all worried, when you suddenly disappeared like that! :Tiz: Haha, sorry. Thanks for finding me afterwards. :Magnolia: But how does the creature do it? How does it make whole people disappear like that? :Altair: Devour is a special attack that removes one foe from the battlefield. If you are caught by it, you will be forcibly cast into a magical portal, to reappear in a location nearby. If your friends survive the battle, all is well. But if everyone meets the same fate, then it means the death of you all. There is no way to return from a mass devouring, so be careful! ---- ;Human Trap :A magical plant that suddenly grew into a giant due to powerful sorcery. :Large enough to eat a full-grown man, the human trap contains a magic portal within. Swallowed victims are instantly sent to a different location—usually nearby, fortunately, but far enough away that they cannot rejoin the battle. Maneater :A giant carnivorous plant covered in feelers. It devours foes and saps their strength. :Edea: If it catches you with Nutrition, the monster absorbs your health and attack strength before spitting you out far from the battlefield. There's no coming back, so be extra careful! :Tiz: It attacks, recovers, and buffs itself with one special ability. Very scary. :Magnolia: Not to mention, it has no limits to the health it can absorb, and there's no defense, either. Your only hope is to defeat it quickly before it grows too strong. :Altair: Indeed, there is no effective way to protect yourselves from Nutrition. The creature is vulnerable to fire and darkness, but absorbs water and light attacks. If you are consumed, you must wait out the battle before being reunited with your friends. If more than one of you are taken from the battle in this way, I strongly urge the survivors to flee—and quickly. ---- ;Maneater :A fighting plant colored in a sinister, sickly purple. :When the maneater consumes a foe with Nutrition, it not only absorbs the victim's health and physical attack strength, but removes them from battlefield. Recovery, buff, and foe eradication, in one meaty gulp. So deadly is this plant, it might be better to run than fight. Category:Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer